Ma petite soeur est une sorcière
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Un jour, je me suis dit : Il y a Voldemort dans mon jardin en train de me lancer le sortilège de mort. Et après je vous jure qu'il m'est arrivé plein de trucs bizarres, avec une vague histoire de lapins roses et quelqu'un du nom de Harry Potter.


L'auteur : Voilà une fic que j'ai écrit pour ma petite soeur (j'ai changé son prénom) qui est une vraie serpentarde, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre. J'ai eu des difficultées parce qu'elle n'a lu que le premier livre. Du coup, je ne suis pas un détraqueur dans cette fic. Et pourtant... (en chantant) I AM A DEMENTOR ! A VERY OLD DEMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !

Tom : Oh my god ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pire ! On dirait le barde dans Astérix croisé avec une scie électrique !

Les lecteurs : Heu... on va te laisser tout seul avec elle, Tom, et on va aller lire la fic...

Tom : Bande de lâches !

* * *

_**Ma petite soeur est une sorcière.**_

Nous revenions d'une promenade en vélo, avec ma petite soeur Elise, et comme nos parents étaient allés faire des courses, nous étions seules à la maison. Elle a été jouer sur l'ordinateur, et moi, je suis allée dans la cabane au fond du jardin avec mon bloc-notes et la ferme intention de continuer un peu mes fics (vous allez me dire c'est pas trop tôt, je sais !). Je n'avais pas d'inspiration et j'écrivais à la vitesse d'une cagouille charentaise croisée avec un verracrasse.

J'avais à peine écrit une demi-page que "POP", Voldemort apparut devant moi !

THE Lord Voldemort. Avec toute la panoplie : yeux rouges de chat, fentes de serpent en guise de nez, visage style crâne de mort blanc cireux, et bien sûr : LA fameuse baguette magique, 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if et plume de phénix, et en ce moment-même pointée sur moi...

J'étais trop surprise pour être morte de peur. Je n'allais pas tarder à le devenir, d'ailleurs. Le mage noir m'a interpellé d'une voix qui m'a immédiatement transformé la colonne vertébrale en glace.

-Litany Riddle ?

Il connaissait mon nom d'auteur ! Houla ! C'était pas bon pour moi. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas lu mes fics...

-Heu... Oui ?

-C'est toi qui as écrit toutes ces fics à la con ?

-Heu...

Là, il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de répondre. Il m'a jeté un Doloris que j'ai esquivé en me jetant par la porte (ma cabane est en hauteur). Une fois par terre, je me suis aussitôt relevée et j'ai couru vers la maison.

Voldemort s'est mis à rire de_ SON _rire suraigu. Je peux vous dire que ça fait très peur quand on l'entend en vrai derrière son dos.

-Pas la peine de courir, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !

En disant cela, il a brandi sa baguette et je me suis heurtée violement à un mur invisible. Il s'est avancé vers moi, toujours avec son ricanement diabolique et son sourire haineux.

-_Avada_...

Je ne pouvais même pas réagir. Mon cerveau avait fait un bug au moment où j'avais pensé : "Il y a Voldemort dans mon jardin en train de me lancer le sortilège de mort."

Les lecteurs : Whaou ! Trop de la chance !

Non, pas trop de la chance, non. La chance est venue une seconde après sous la forme d' Hermione qui est apparue dans un "POP" et s'est jetée dans les jambes de Voldemort. Ce joli plaquage l'a déséquilibré et il a perdu sa baguette magique qui a fait trois tours sur elle-même avant d'aller se planter dans un massif de bégonias.

-Va-t'en ! me cria Hermione.

Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser se battre toute seule contre Voldemort alors j'ai saisi la fourche qui trainait dans l'herbe et je l'ai enfoncée dans le ventre de Voldemort.

-Même pas mal ! m'a-t-il narguée en l'arrachant.

Il a récupéré sa baguette et a désarmé Hermione. Il allait la tuer quand ma petite soeur est sortie de la maison en brandissant une baguette magique et a hurlé une formule. Une patte gluante et rose est venue se coller sur Voldemort et il a disparu d'un seul coup.

Hermione et moi reprenions notre souffle lorsque Ron est arrivé sur la terrasse et nous a pris par le bras :

-Vite ! On a pas le temps !

-Mais... heu... bredouillais-je.

-Lila, dépêche-toi ! m'ordonna ma petite soeur.

-Mais...

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vocabulaire dans ces cas-là, surtout que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma petite soeur de neuf ans venait de faire disparaitre un dangereux mage noir de notre jardin, pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient ici, et...

-Mais pourquoi il y a une cheminée dans le salon ? m'exclamais-je, surprise, car nous n'avions pas de cheminée.

-On l'a fait apparaître pour venir te chercher, m'expliqua Hermione en me tendant un pot de poudre de cheminette. Va dans le feu et dis : Ministère de la Magie, bureau du Ministre.

Un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes dans un bureau avec une sérieuse envie de vomir. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que Harry Potter m'avait prise par les épaules et m'avait assise dans un siège. THE Harry Potter. Avec toute la panoplie : yeux verts, binocles rondes, cheveux noirs comme la nuit en pétard et bien sûr : LA fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-C'es toi Litany Riddle ?

-Heu... Oui. (j'avais décidement beaucoup de vocabulaire)

-Il faut que tu nous aides !

-Mais...

A ce moment, ma petite soeur est arrivée. Je lui ai demandé :

-Depuis quand tu as une baguette magique, toi ?

-Elle est belle, hein ? 21,87 centimètres, plume de phénix et bois de séquoia. Très bonne baguette pour les sortilèges.

-Attends ! Si tu es une sorcière, alors moi aussi ! Passe-moi ta baguette.

J'ai vainement essayé tous les sorts que je connaissais sur le bureau, mais rien n'a brûlé, pas le moindre crayon ne s'est envolé, et aucune étincelle n'est même sortie de la baguette. Elise, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient morts de rire et s'eclaffaient en me regardant agiter la baguette avec un grand sens du ridicule.

-C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je suis une moldue, moi ?

-Parce que tu es juste une auteure de fics, me répondit Hermione en me prenant la baguette et en la rendant à ma soeur.

Harry me colla un bloc-notes et un crayon entre les mains.

-Tu vas écrire cette aventure et faire qu'elle se termine bien pour nous !

-Mais...

Soudain, une boule rouge brisa la fenêtre et atterrit devant nous. Ron m'entraina vers la sortie. Je vis la boule rouge exploser et des tentacules s'enrouler autour de Harry, mais ma soeur prononca une formule et le jeune sorcier parvint à se dégager et à nous rejoindre.

Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des fous dans les couloirs du Ministère. Partout, des sorciers se battaient, et mes compagnons n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des sorts d'attaque et de défense. On aurait dit que ma soeur avait fait dix ans d'études magiques : elle arrivait à tenir tête à trois adversaires à la fois.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandais-je.

-Voldemort tente un coup d'état, me répondit sobrement Hermione.

-Oh. C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-ECRIS ! m'ordonna Harry un lançant un Stupéfix à un mangemort.

-Je fais ce que je peux mais c'est pas facile en courant !

Nous nous trouvions en pleine bataille au milieu du hall à moitié détruit lorsque Voldemort fit son entrée.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de ça ! s'exclama-t-il en me repérant dans la foule. _Incendio_ !

Aussitôt, mon calepin s'enflama et je dus tout lâcher.

-NON ! m'écriais-je.

Je n'avais pas encore écrit la fin. Harry alla se battre contre Voldemort et Hermione et Ron durent eux aussi se défendre contre des mangemorts.

-Elise ! Vite, donne-moi un autre papier ! demandais-je à ma soeur.

Elle fit apparaître un nouveau calepin et un stylo, mais je ne pus jamais les attraper car on me jeta le maléfice du saucisson. Je tombais par terre sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je vis Lucius Malfoy pointer sa baguette sur moi.

-Donne-moi ta baguette, petite, dit-il à l'intention de Elise, ou je tue ta soeur.

Je me mis à rouler des yeux en tous sens et à gigoter, mais le mangemort me donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupa la respiration. Désespérée, je vis Elise lui tendre sa baguette.

Tout à coup, un énorme bloc de roche se détacha du plafond et écrabouilla Malfoy.

"_Finite Incantatem_", dit ma soeur, et je retrouvais ma liberté de mouvement. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander un autre bloc-notes car elle se précipita vers Harry et Voldemort.

Le petit sorcier n'avait plus de baguette et Voldemort lui jeta le sortilège de mort. Elise s'interposa enttre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et hurla une formule que je ne compris pas.

Leurs deux sortilèges se percutèrent mais la baguette de ma soeur lui explosa au visage.

-Sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu croyais pouvoir te mesurer à Lord Voldemort ?

-Sang-de-Bourbe toi-même, espèce de vieux serpent mégalo ! lui hurla ma soeur avec colère.

Cette interjection m'avait surprise car ma soeur n'avait jamais été suicidaire auparavant.

-Je vois que tu as besoin d'apprendre la politesse... _Endoloris _!

Le hurlement d'Elise envahit l'espace. Je me mis à chercher comme une folle parmi les décombres le petit calepin. Il fallait que j'écrive la fin. "Pitié, de quoi écrire. Donnez-moi de quoi écrire !" murmurais-je désespérée en courant pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient autour de moi.

Je glissais soudain dans une flaque de sang et m'étalais par terre. Je regardais quelques secondes le cadavre à côté de moi. Les cris de ma petite soeur me vrillaient les tympans. Je me décidais et plongeais deux doigts dans le liquide rouge sans pouvoir réprimer un violent frisson de dégout.

J'écrivis sur le mur avec difficulté, reprenant souvent du sang : "_Alors que tout semblait perdu, les gentils réssucitèrent et les méchants se transformèrent en gentils petits lapins roses. FIN._"

Après avoir écrit le dernier mot, je m'essuyais frénétiquement les mains sur mon pantalon, écoeurée, et regardais autour de moi. A la place du cadavre, une sorcière blonde était assise par terre, complètement hébétée. Partout, des gens hagards regardaient sans comprendre les jolis petits lapins roses qui sautillaient gaiement à la recherche de verdure.

Je me précipitais vers ma soeur que Harry tenait dans ses bras.

-Elise ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi quelque chose !

-Hum... Tu as réussi à écrire la fin ?

-Oui ! Regarde un peu tous ces lapinous ! m'exclamais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je l'aidais à se relever et elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Whaou ! C'est génial ! Ils sont trop mignons.

-Mais où est Voldemort, la-dedans ? me demanda Harry.

-Heu... ça doit être le seul qui a les yeux rouges, répondis-je pas très sûre de moi.

C'est le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour venir féliciter Harry et Elise. C'est aussi le moment où je me mis à tousser comme un phoque pour qu'il me remarque.

-Ho ! C'est vous Litany Riddle ? Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas remarquée.

-Oui, c'est moi, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lila. Vous savez ce que je fais ici ?

-C'est très simple. Votre petite sœur, qui est une sorcière dotée de grands pouvoirs, a pensé à vous pour finir cette guerre.

-Mais comment se fait-il que je puisse changer les choses rien qu'en écrivant ?

-La magie agit parfois par elle-même d'une façon très mystérieuse... répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Dumb voulait dire muet ou fou en anglais. Sacrée Rowling !

-J'ai trouvé Voldemort ! s'écria Harry en courant après un bébé lapin.

Il réussit à l'acculer dans un coin et nous le ramena en le tenant par les oreilles.

-Donne-le moi, tu lui fais mal ! S'exclama Hermione en recueillant le lapereau apeuré au creux de ses mains.

-Mais... C'est Voldemort ! objecta Harry alors que personne ne l'écoutait.

Nous étions tous penchés sur le petit être. Il était véritablement a-do-rable ! Son petit nez remuait frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration, ses petites oreilles toutes douces étaient repliées contre son dos dans une tentative de protection, sa petite queue rose clair tremblait un peu et ses petites papattes rondes dépassaient de son petit poitrail rebondi. Je le touchais, il était soyeux et chaud. Cette petite boule de poils était absolument craquante.

-Il est à croquer ! s'exclama ma petite soeur en le prenant dans ses bras. On peut le garder, s'il te plaît ma grande soeur chérie adorée que j'aime ?

-Heu... D'accord, mais il faudra que tu t'en occupes bien.

-Mais... C'est Voldemort ! s'exclama encore Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder, il faut le détruire définitivement ! N'est-ce pas, professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était occupé à donner de petits morceaux de carottes à Voldemort, ses yeux bleus pétillant plus que jamais.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait du danger à le laisser en vie. Et puis ce petit bébé lapin est trop chou ! N'est-ce pas que tu es un petit lapinou trop mignon, Tommy ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Voldemort. (on est tous gâteux quand on parle à nos animaux...)

-Ha non ! m'exclamais-je. Ne l'appelez pas Tommy ! Tommy, c'était mon chat, mais il est mort depuis longtemps. C'était le chat le plus gentil du monde...

-Bon, bon. Appelons-le Tom alors, me répondit Dumbledore.

-Je ne trouve pas ça joli, objecta Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas Maximilien ? proposa ma soeur.

-ça va pas non ! s'exclama Ron. Et pourquoi pas Tartempion, tant qu'on y est ? Moi, je dis que Voldy, ce sera très bien pour lui !

Pendant que nous réfléchissions à un prénom pour le petit lapin rose tout en le câlinant, Harry nous regardait avec un air dégouté en se demandant si nous n'étions pas fous. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir transformer Calinou (c'est le nom définitif du lapin) en civet.

A la fin de la journée, nous fîmes nos adieux à nos nouveaux amis et rentrâmes chez nous par la cheminée. Quand nos parents arrivèrent, ils furent sidérés de trouver une cheminée en pierres de taille contre le mur de la salle à manger et ils nous demandèrent où nous avions trouvé Calinou. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai inventé comme expliquation, mais mes parents en parurent satisfaits. C'est vrai que les moldus refusent de reconnaître la magie, même si on la leur colle sous le nez.

C'est ainsi que dans le monde sorcier beaucoup de familles, surtout celles avec des enfants, ont désormais un lapin rose chez elles, tout comme nous, et que nous faisons maintenant de grandes flambées dans notre cheminée tous les hivers.

**FIN.

* * *

**

L'auteur : THE FIRST DEMENTOOOOOOOOR !

Tom (persil dans les oreilles) : Hé oui : elle a chanté pendant toute la fic ! Si vous pouviez laisser une review, peut-être que ça la calmera...


End file.
